This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a tamperproof container fabricated as a unitary structure by a simple and expedient process.
The surreptitious tampering of containers, both food and especially medicinal containers, has caused a number of deaths and a deep concern by the buying public. In addition, the cost to manufactures in recalling large stocks of merchandise and of the redesign of the packaging is staggering.
As a consequence, a concentrated effort is underway by manufacturers to redesign their containers and packages to make them more tamperproof.
In addition to designing the containers to be more tamperproof, it is necessary for consumers to be more alert for signs of any tampering of packages and containers before using the contents.